A Very Loud Christmas
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: The Loud family is having a hard time celebrating Christmas. When the Sonic Heroes appear and want to celebrate Christmas with the Louds, things will be crazy. What will happen? Read this story to find out. Last story of this year. Merry Christmas. Don't own anything but my OC in all three stories.


Me: "What's up, you guys?" "Here is my Christmas story, called A Very Loud Christmas." "This story has all the Sonic Heroes and the Loud family celebrating Christmas." "It's also the last story of the year."

Sonic: "I like the holidays." "Do you know if you will be helping Emilie for the Christmas special of the Mario and Sonic show this year?"

Elise: "I want to know, too."

Me: "I don't know when she will be working on the special."

Sonic: "I understand."

Elise: "Me, too."

Me: "Thank you, guys." "So here's the story." "Enjoy."

On Mobius, all of the Sonic Heroes were hanging out talking.

"So, What are we going to do for the holidays?" Asked Mario.

"Not sure at all, Mario," said Owen Grady.

"Me either," said Ruby.

"I know we want to celebrate Christmas together," said Crash.

"I can agree on that, Crash," said Batman.

"Same here," said Dean.

"I heard of a family that has ten girls and one boy," said Wyldstyle.

"Me, too," said Golden Queen.

"Maybe they would like to celebrate Christmas with us," said Sonata.

"I agree," said Sonic.

"Let's go," said Gage.

So all of the Sonic Heroes went through a portel and it closed.

In the town of Royal Woods, Michigan, there is a family of thirteen, mostly two parrents, ten girls and one boy. It's the loud family and they are having a hard time to celebrate Christmas.

"Man, it's tough celebrating Christmas," said Lin SR.

"I can agree on that, honey," said Rita.

"Trust me, it's tough for all of us," said Lincoln as he is talking to the viewers reading this story. Wen you live in a house with ten sisters, everything is tough around here.

"Come on, Lincoln, it can't be that bad," said Lori.

"I agree with Lori, Lincoln," said Leni.

"It's not like some portel is going to open up with a group that calls themselves the Sonic Heroes," said Luna.

"Well, let's portel up and get snowing, hahaha, get it," said Luan as her brother and sisters shook their heads at the pun.

Just then, a portel opened up and the Sonic Heroes stepped out of it and it closed.

"Woe, that's a lot of people," said Lin JR.

"I can agree on that," said Lucy as she appeared out of nowhere, scaring her siblings.

"Pleas don't do that again, Lucy," said Lana.

"Thank you for saying something, Lana," said Lola.

"Interesting, some animals are standing on two feet," said Lisa.

"Poo-poo," said Lily.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Lincoln.

"Let's ask them," said Lori.

So all the Loud family went up to the Sonic Heroes.

"Hey there," said Lin SR.

"Who are all of you?" Asked Rita.

The Sonic Heroes introduced themselves to the Loud family, with Toothless being introduced to the family by Hiccup.

"Glad to meet all of you," said Luna.

"Same here," said Sonic.

"You guys must be the Loud family," said Emilie.

"You got that right," said Luan.

"I agree," said Lin JR.

"And, we can understand you guys are having a tough time celebrating Christmas," said Superman.

"How did you know that?" Asked Lana.

"Simple, our friend, Gage, found out about your tough time," said Aku Aku.

"Thank you, Gage," said Lola.

"No problem," said Gage.

"Maybe we can celebrate Christmas together," said the Usos.

"I was thinking the same thing, too," said Shrek.

"Me, too," said Sammy.

"Do you guys mind if we celebrated Christmas with you?" Asked Spyro.

"Sure," said Rita.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"No problem," said Lori.

So the Loud family and the Sonic Heroes celebrated Christmas together and they got some awsome gifts. They even played in the snow.

Two days later, the Sonic Heroes are now ready to go back to their homes.

"Well, this is good by," said Raven.

"I understand," said Lisa.

"Not really," said Sonic. How would you and your family like to join the Sonic Heroes, Mr. Loud?

"Sure," said the Loud family.

"Here is a communicater for all of you," said Tails as he gives the loud family their communicaters.

"Incredible, a communicater made from a smart fox with two tails," said Lisa.

"Thank you for the communicaters," said Rita.

"Thanks a lot, Tails," said Lincoln.

"Anytime," said Tails.

"We should get home now," said Bill.

"I agree," said Meg.

"Same here," said SpongeBob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy Neutron, Star, Gandalf, Zelda, Spider-Man, Hiccup, and Dorathy.

"Take care, everyone," said X-PO.

So a portel opened up and the rest of the team stepped through it and it closed as all the Sonic Heroes went back to their homes after celebrating Christmas with the Louds, who are now part of the Sonic Heroes.

Me: "That's the end of this story." "I wanted to add the Loud family as part of the Sonic Heroes." "I might not like the show, but I like the Fan Fiction stories about them."

Sonic: "I bet you can't wait to celebrate Christmas with your family, Gage."

Elise: "What story will you be working on for next year?"

Me: "I can't tell you yet, it's a supprize." "And to answer your comment, Sonic, I will be celebrating Christmas with my mom and cousin."

Sonic: "That's good."

Elise: "I understand why you want to supprize us with a new story."

Me: "You got that right." "Don't forget to review, have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you next year for new stories of the new year."


End file.
